


True Balance

by NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Epilogue, F/M, Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff/pseuds/NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff
Summary: Ben knew what he had to do. And this time, he knew that he had the strength to do it.What he was about to do… it would kill him. Transferring his life force to bring her back? There was no doubt about it. But for her, he would sacrifice everything… anything. Including himself.——-Alternate ending to the rise of Skywalker!I hope this fic can make people feel a lot better about the ending ❤️ Love you reylos
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269





	True Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a gift to all my lovely reylo’s! I know it didn’t turn out like we had hoped but we still got our bendemption and kiss. I hope this fic can make us all feel a little better! Love you guys!

It was cold. Lifeless. A nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. The bond they had shared was practically gone. Along with her. And Ben had never felt such loneliness as he was right now.

Before, even when he thought he was alone he wasn’t. Snoke or palpatine or whoever the hell it had been was always lurking in his head. And then he had Rey. Since they met neither of them had truly been alone. But this, with her gone. It felt like hell. 

Feeling a tear fall down his cheek, Ben stared down into his arms, His eyes focusing on rey's face, her eyes we’re still wide. This was never supposed to happen. She -they were never meant to end up like this. She was supposed to be here with him. They had fought palpatine, she had killed him to save everyone. But at what cost. 

She was supposed to be here. With him. They were finally supposed to be together. 

Taking his hand, he gently caressed her cheek, the warmth of her body slowly fading away. But it wasn’t all gone yet. 

There was still time. 

Ben knew what he had to do. And this time, he knew that he had the strength to do it. 

What he was about to do… it would kill him. Transferring his life force to bring her back? There was no doubt about it. But for her, he would sacrifice everything… anything. Including himself. 

Picking his hand back up from her face, Ben slowly moves it down her body until it’s resting against her stomach, just like she had done to him not even a few hours earlier. Saving his life. 

He shut his eyes and focused. Drawing every bit of life and energy he had within him. Concentrating on Rey. 

This has to work. Ben didn’t know what he would do if it didn’t. She was his reason for everything. She’s the reason he’s here. She is what guides him to the light. She gives him a reason to live. 

But he doesn’t want it if it’s not with her. 

What would any kind of life be if he didn’t have her in it? 

Pressing his hand down further, he tried even harder to give her his energy. Deep inside he knew he had already given her enough but she deserved more. She deserves everything. 

But suddenly, his eyes shot open. The soft touch of a hand placing itself on top of his own. Reys.

Her once limp body now awakened with life. She grabbed his hand harder, not daring to let go just yet and lifted her head from where it was being held by bens arm. 

Ben starred in relief. Watching as she was brought back to life right inside his arms. Helping her to sit up better, he pulls her closer to him, their faces inches apart as she looks at him with nothing but relief and happiness. She knew. Of course she knew, she could feel it in their bond. Part of him was forever part of her now. They shared one life. 

As both of them scan each other’s faces, they check for wounds or bruises but also to wait. Waiting for the other to do something. Meeting each other’s eyes, they both lean in more until Rey can’t take the wait any longer. 

Reaching her hand up, she softly touches ben's face, her thumb gently running down his scar. The one she gave him. Ben can do no more but smile. She was here. She was alive. She was in his arms and he never wanted to let go.

She was finally with him again. And he had never been more grateful in his life. 

Returning the look on ben's face, Rey smiles too. Ben solo had finally come back to her. 

Leaning in she grabs his face and crashed their lips together in the middle. A moment she had long waited for. A moment that he had long waited for. 

Their lips moved against each other in sync, like they had done this a thousand times before. The feeling of their kiss was more natural than anything they had ever felt before. This was balance. 

True balance. 

As they pull away for a breath of air. Ben flashes her his crooked toothy grin once more before falling back onto the ground. 

There was always a cost. 

Rey's eyes grew concerned instantly, widening in shock at ben's collapse. 

She climbs over him, grabbing his face with one hand as she tried to meet his eyes.

Once their eyes meet, she knew instantly what he had done and sacrificed to bring her back. And her own eyes start to blur with tears. She won’t have it. 

Not today. 

Rey has lost nearly everything today. 

She lost her parents. 

She lost Han. 

She lost Luke.

She lost Leia. 

She almost lost her true family. 

She will not, she will never, lose Ben solo. 

Never.

Grabbing his hand on his chest, Rey pushes back. Returning half of his energy back to him before he can leave her. He gave her too much, and now she was about to return the favour. 

Then, after a few seconds had passed, she felt his grip tighten on her hand. His eyes getting wider with life. He was okay. 

Ben was going to be okay. 

She was going to be okay. 

Everything, the war, the people, their bond. Them. 

It Was finally balanced. Rey pulled on ben's hand, lifting him back up to face her. And she instantly grabbed onto him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck. Breathing in the saltwater musk she was so grateful for. A stream of tears leaking from her eyes down her face until they soaked up bens shirt.

Ben did the exact same. He sat and held her in his arms. Thankful that they would finally be able to be together. At last.

….

“Can you tell us it again?! Please?”

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully, of course they want to hear it again. She inwardly laughed to herself, no matter how many times she tells it, they ask every time. She didn’t get how they weren’t bored of it yet to be quite honest. 

“Again? But I just told you it for the 10,000th time?!” The two youngsters giggled at their mother. She never gave in to telling them twice, but they always hoped she would. It was their favourite story after all. 

“Please?” They both pouted. And god those little pouts did nothing to help, they were just like their father when they pulled that face. 

“Come on now, I already told it tonight, but if you really want, I can tell it again tomorrow, how about that?” In the dimly lit bedroom, The twins turned to look at each other, conversing silently inside their heads about whether they should agree or not. In the end, they did. Satisfied that their mother would tell them again tomorrow. 

With two little nods coming from both of them, Rey stood up from between their two beds where she had sat to tell the story and leaned over to both her daughter and son to gently kiss their foreheads. 

“Goodnight my loves.” She wished them. Quickly giving them both a tuck into their beds. It wasn’t long until they were practically falling asleep in seconds. 

Once they were both properly settled, Rey turns to leave their room, stopping at the door to glance one last time before she turns down for the night. It didn’t matter how many times she stopped at their door to look at her children asleep. It was truly the most amazing feeling in the world. And she couldn’t imagine her life any different. 

Flipping the switch to turn off their light, the mother turns to face the outside of their door, gently shutting it, careful not to make too much noise to wake them once more. 

“Did you give in?” 

She could practically feel his smirk through the bond. Hell, she could sense it was there anyway, bond or no bond. And she’s pretty sure he could feel hers too. And the rolling of her eyes.

Spinning around on the spot, Rey leans against the door. Tilting her head back to look up at the man she loves. 

“Never. Unlike some of us.” She sasses him. It’s true, Ben could never say no to their children. For someone so stubborn he was the galaxy's biggest pushover, and she was more than happy to tease him about it. 

Throwing his head back and letting out a soft laugh, Ben reached out for Rey, grabbing onto her hips to pull her toward him, causing her arms to lift so they fell against his chest. 

“That’s not my fault, they use the force to make me do it.” 

Rey once again rolled her eyes and shined a grin at him in clear disbelief. Her natural instinct causing her hands to smooth over his chest and shoulders until they reached his neck. 

“Sure they did, Ben solo.” Ben softly smiles at her, leaning his head down to meet hers so he can capture her lips with a kiss. Melding together like they’re made for each other. It never gets old. 

This feeling of being in his arms. Being held closely by the man she loved. The man who, with his whole heart loves her back. The man who saved her life. The father of her children. 

It will never, ever, get old. 

Once enemies they were now lovers. 

Once a Skywalker and Palpatine they were now solo. 

Once dark and light they were now balanced. 

Their children, their son and daughter would grow knowing only but balance. Never having to fight conflict within themselves. Because they, Rey and Ben, would be there for them. To protect them. To train them if they wished. 

To tell them everything about their story and where they came from. 

Pulling back from their kiss, Ben leaned his head against his wife’s. Their noses slightly touching each other as they breathe in and out in bliss. 

“I love you Rey.” 

Opening her eyes to look into the brown ones of her husband, Rey smiles, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. Those words. They certainly will never, get old either. 

“I love you too Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!! ❤️❤️


End file.
